


So Obvious

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Richard can see there’s something there…</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Obvious

Jensen was cracking up, and Richard had to turn to the right to make sure he wasn’t choking or something. He was usually a pretty reserved guy. He didn’t do the late night parties and inappropriate twitter pictures that he and Rob and the others did. 

He’d always assumed that it was because a) he was kind of a standoffish dick sometimes and b) the network had a much tighter leash on him than they did on the others. Though, now that Mish was going to be a regular, that might mean a tighter leash on him too.

The idea of a muzzle on the flamboyant, hyperactive, insane man-boy made Richard momentarily sad. But hopefully, the network and studio execs wouldn’t be able to control him, no matter how much they wished they could. And by now, he’d garnered such an image for strange behavior and outrageous publicity, maybe they would just let him be. 

But the way Jensen was losing it right now made Richard rethink his previous assumptions of the man. And, in fact, whenever he thought about Jensen laughing the hardest, or having a really good time, or completely at ease in public (which was almost never), it was always around Misha. 

He knew Jensen was uncomfortable in the spotlight, and sometimes the fans freaked him out, but he always did his best to seem calm and at ease. But the only times he was ever… like this - head thrown back in laughter, tears in his eyes, red-faced, completely unaware of the thousands of cameras and onlookers - was when Misha was making him laugh. 

And Richard just had to shake his head, because honestly, it was so obvious to everyone else, why Misha and Jensen see it too?

**Author's Note:**

> image credit: [[X](http://www.flickr.com/photos/karencookephotography/9611075181/sizes/z/in/photostream/)]


End file.
